I'll Avenge You"
by Kaizer Girl
Summary: A shot story about death. R&R!


"I'll Avenge You"

The rain patered down on Izzy's head as he walked home from his workplace. The 28 year old genius was carring his briefcase happly humming old tunes that were made in the early in the 2002. Izzy's glasses suddenly fell from his wet face. He felt the ground.

As he searched heard footsteps. He looked up. A man with purpleish brown hair pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Izzy tried to run. the man shot him in the neck. with his last once of strength he grabbed the man's jacket, pulling it off. Izzy died there, all the blood dripped down into the sewer the man ran.

"Mrs. Izumu, I'm sorry to announce Mr Izumu has died." an operator over the hone said.

Kari cringed.

Kari sat in her room crying. Her brown eyes were swelling and her heart beat seemed to speed up, then slow down. 28, Izzy died at 28...

"Mommy, were is daddy?" Kari's four year old daughter, Erika, asked.

She looked at her young daughter. Her little eyes full of hope and dreams. They reminded her of Izzy's eyes. Her soft red hair was messy, since little Erika had been sleeping. Kari's sobs must have awoken Erika. She did not want to tell her pure little daughter father, Izzy, had been shot. She didn't want her daughter to cry.

"He's still at work. Don't worry." Kari said to her daughter.

"Mommy, why are you sad?"

"Don't worry. Get back to bed." Kari said softly.

Her little daughter stumbled down the hall to her room. Kari cried again. This time, more quietly so Erika wouldn't fret. 'Pa Dong!'. Kari wiped away her tears and walked to the ringing doorbell.

"Hello Kari." Tai said.

Tai was still in police uniform, with Sora, who were now married, and their eight year old son, Andrew. Erika ran down the hall way. "Uncy Tai! Aunty Sora!" the girl yelled.

"Why you up so early 'Ricka?" Tai asked patting her on the head. "It's seven in the morning."

"Erika, i told you to go to bed..." Kari said.

Sora smiled. She had rings under her eyes, she must know about Izzy too. Sora tried to put a good face on everything, but death isn't easy to hide. "Don't worry Kar', I am taking' Andrew out to breakfast and I thought Erika might want to come."

"Yeah Aunt Kari! Please!" Andrew begged. Andrew loved to have Erika around, even though he had many friend.

Kari nodded. Sora patted Kari on the shoulder sympathy, then walked out the door. Tai sat down on the couch next to his younger sister. "I've got a suspect. Davis Motomiya."

Kari sat there. "No. No! Davis is an old friend he wouldn't hurt ..."

"He loved you." Tai said to his crying sister with a serious tone.

"Past tense." Kari sobbed. "He loved me when we were young and I hated him. Then he got caught selling drugs in that gang, and he was in prison 9 years and he got out only a month ago... What did you find anyway?"

"His student ID from nine years ago in the the gang jacket left at the seen." Tai said.

"No...."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


@>~~~~~~~~~~~@   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As rain fell on the metal roof of the apartment Kari dressed for the funeral, thinking about Davis killing her love. Davis, the Digidestined, a hero, a murderer.......

She loaded Ericka into the car. "Erika, I'm dropping you of at your friend Sonya's for the night okay?"

Erika smiled. "Sounds like fun! Thank you Moma! Thanks!" She ran to meet up with her friend.

After a twenty minute drive, she reached the wake. All the Digidestineds parent were to the left, the DigiDestined on the other side, except for Davis, who was in custody most likely. She thought about the group as she enter the door wondering about how this sad reunion would go.

Matt, who Kari was surprised to see, was crying, which wasn't a normal practice for the famous singer. TK, now a lawyer, was tring to comfort his older sybling. Yolei, the owner of the Convience Store, looked dead. Iori, still in college, was holding his head in his hands. Joe, the physicist, was holding Mimi's hand trying to comfort her. Mimi, well, she does makeup for movies, was holding her husband's hand. Tai and Sora were looking at Izzy's lifeless body in the Ebony casket.

Tk walked over to Kari. "I took the case. You and me, we'll make sure Izzy's killer won't go further, even if it is Davis."

Kari walked to the casket. "I'll avenge you." She said.   



End file.
